How It All Started
by Streeper1
Summary: Just a few chapters of how Donna, Tanya, and Rosie met. Donna just arrives at London with no place to stay, but meets a bartender that helps her out and latter litterally bumps into a women that helps her with a problem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok this is just an idea that came to me and it wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it so here it is. **I want to make clear that Rosie's last name and how Donna met Rosie came from DynamoatHeart and I want to thank her for letting me use it! (but that's not coming up until chapter 2 and 3)**Please tell me what you think.

How It All Started

Chapter 1

1977

Donna couldn't believe it. She was in London, it was always her dream to travel the world and now she was doing just that. There was one problem, she was hopelessly lost. Donna had roamed London for a few hours with nothing but a suit case. Soon, it was getting dark and Donna had nowhere to stay for the night; every hotel was booked. Now, filled with worry, she went into a quiet looking bar only to find out it was everything but quiet.

"This could be fun." Donna whispered to herself. She was actually happy that it wasn't a dull bar and instead filled with loud music, people dancing, and drinks everywhere. It didn't take long for Donna to find the bar and an empty seat.

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" Asked an American bartender. Even with the dark lights, Donna was able to get a look at the women. She was very tall, skinny, and had short, high volumed hair. She was wearing a very tight leather dress and a name tag with the name 'Tanya' written in black letters.

"What?" Donna couldn't hear a word Tanya said.

"What do you want to drink?" Tanya yelled louder.

"Martini?" Donna sighed and throw her bag on the bar table while Tanya went to get her drink.

"Let me guess," Tanya put Donna's drink down and noticed her bag, "You've came to London to travel the world and become a new person no matter how much your mother wants you to join a convent."

"Yes, how did you know that?" Donna was stunned. She took a quick drink before Tanya answered.

"I was in the same place a month ago." Tanya laughed, "Of course your probably smarter than me and got a hotel room."

"Uhh," Donna took another, and longer, sip of her drink.

"Or not," Tanya giggled, "You know what, you look like a good person. I have a small flat if you want to crash there for a while." Donna looked over Tanya for a moment, wondering if she was joking.

"You're serious? I could be a murderer of rob you in the middle of the night." Donna did like the idea though.

"First of all, you wouldn't tell me you're a murderer and, second, I don't have anything to steal." Tanya didn't wait for a reply, "I get off in half an hour." Tanya left back to work.

"Oh, ok." Donna finished up the last drops of her drink. She looked around at the crowd of people. She loved to dance, but not with a total stranger. Being the shy person Donna was, she stayed sitting and finished off another drink before Tanya came over to her.

"I'll meet you outside," Tanya shouted so Donna could hear her, "I just need to finished up."

"Ok." Donna stood up and started to leave.

"Excuse me, I think you forgot something." A man's voice reached Donna's ears and she turned around to find a young man with long brown hair, matching beard, and hypi clothing on holding her bad.

"Oh, thanks." Donna took the bag from the man and turned back around again to leave.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before." Donna turned around again to answer him.

"Most likely because I never came here before." Donna wished the man would leave her alone.

"I heard an accent…American?" Asked the man.

"Yes, I've just got here today." Donna wanted to leave, but she couldn't bring herself to saying she didn't feel like talking to a total stranger.

"Where are my manors. I'm Ben White." He put his hand out for Donna to shake.

"Donna Sheridan," Donna shook his hand. She realized Tanya must be outside by now and added, "I have to go. A friend is waiting for me outside, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime."

"Maybe. Bye." Donna turned and left, quickly. She stepped outside to find Tanya standing there, waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Asked Tanya, turning to the street, trying to get a taxi.

"Nothing…," Donna had a question on her mind and before she knew it, the words were coming out of her mouth, "Are you sure about this? I can just get a Hotel room." Of course, Donna knew that there wasn't a hotel for miles that wasn't booked.

"Would I ask you to come if I didn't mean it?" Asked Tanya. She finally got a cab driver's attention and a car pulled up next to them. Tanya opened the door and turned around, Donna was just standing there, "Well, are you coming or not."

"Yeah," Donna followed after Tanya and got in the cab. She shut the door and the cab driver started to drive off.

"Where to?" Asked the driver. Tanya gave him her address. Within ten minutes, the cab pulled to the curb, "That'll be eight pounds." Tanya pulled a few pounds out of her bra and handed it to the driver.

"Keep the change." She said to him before getting out of the car, Donna following her action. They arrived at a small apartment building, "Come on, it's freezing out here." Donna noticed Tanya was already walking inside and hurried after her. Donna would have chosen to stay outside compared to this place; it had a small lounge, but the furniture was dirty, only a few lights worked, and a counter with a man that didn't look so pleased with his job. Tanya waved hi to the man and went over to an elevator. She pressed the up button and in a few seconds, the doors opened.

They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. Tanya pressed the button with a four on it. With a jolt, the elevator moved up and in no time, the doors opened once more. Tanya stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, common." Tanya pulled Donna out of the elevator, for some reason she froze up. Tanya had taken Donna to the last door on the left. She pulled a key out of her bosom, Donna couldn't help wonder what all she kept in there, and opened the door, "Here we are. It isn't much, but it's home." Tanya stepped inside and Donna followed.

"It's…nice," Donna tried to be nice. To tell the truth, the apartment wasn't anything close to nice. There was a lumpy couch with a small coffee table in front of it. An even smaller tv sat on the coffee table and a large lamp gave the room some light. A kitchen that could only fit two people was left to the living room and next to that was a hallway with two doorways. Donna guessed it was a bathroom and Tanya's bedroom.

"I know it's crap, but I don't plan to live like this forever. I know I'll be living rich someday," Tanya admitted. She didn't care how, but she was ready to leave this dump and move to high class, "The couch turns into a bed. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok," Donna sat her things down on the table and started to fix the couch. She heard the shower start in the bathroom. After a struggle, Donna got the couch fixed and sat down on the edge of it. She looked around again and spotted to the fridge. After deciding whether or not she should get up and look for something to eat, she remembered that Tanya said to make herself comfortable. Donna opened the door to find almost nothing; a pizza, Chinese food, a few microwavable meals, fruit, milk, orange juice, and some other small things. She grabbed a microwavable meal and quickly heated it up.

She took out the meal and sat down on the bed. Donna looked around until she found a remote. After finding it under the coffee table, she went through the channels until Donna found an old black and white movie. It was only a few minutes until Tanya came back out with pajamas and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Ooo, I love old movies." Tanya sat down next to Donna. She looked over at Donna.

"Why are you staring at me?" Asked Donna, she always knew when people were looking at her.

"You have to let me do your nails." Tanya took a hold of Donna's hands to see they were filthy, "And maybe we can fix your hair up." Tanya ran to her room and came back with a small box.

"Ok…," Donna didn't see anything wrong with the way she looked. Tanya opened the box, inside where some bottles of nail polish and other instruments that Donna didn't know how they where used for your nails.

"This would look perfect on you," Tanya pulled out a bottle of red nail polish. She took Donna's hand and went to work. Donna started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Asked Tanya.

"I don't know. I've never met anyone like you," Donna admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tanya laughed, "I think this going to be a great friendship."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone and here's part 2. I changed this from 4 parts to 3, so I'll add the last on next week. **Also: Thanks DynamoAtHeart for the idea of Donna meeting Rosie at the book store! **

Chapter 2

Donna had been staying at Tanya's for a month now and she decided it was time for her to help pay rent. This meant only one this; a job. It wasn't until late at night when Donna looked through the newspaper with a red pen. Tanya wasn't home, she was normally out in the middle of the night.

There wasn't a big selection of jobs for Donna, but one hit her that she knew she'd be perfect at, working in the public book store. Donna loved books and knew she could do the simple job of pressing a button to open a cash register. She called the next morning and got an interview set up that afternoon.

Tanya helped Donna with her make-up, hair, and even lent her a suit. In the end, Donna's curly, blond hair was straitened and pulled up into a French twist, her make-up were all neutral colors to make her look mature, and a simple black suit with a mini shirt made her look sexy and smart. Donna ran out the door slipping on Tanya's black high heels and her coat, making it to the store with time to spare.

"Excuse me," Donna said to a women in a uniform at the store, "I have an appointment."

"Hold on," The women went over to a man that must have been the manager. She returned in less than a minute, "He'll only be a minute."

"Alright." Donna looked around and decided to check out a few books. She went into the cooking section and looked at the many titles. It was amazing how many cooking books there were. She kept her eyes on the books as she walked down the aisle, not realizing that she hit something, or someone. Donna looked over to see a women on the floor picking up a few books that Donna had caused to fall over.

"I'm so sorry!" Donna got down and picked up the books too. She stood up and handed them to the women. She was short with brown hair and had on a pair of glasses. She looked around Donna's age.

"It's nothing," The women let out a laughed and accepted the books from Donna. In all, the women had about ten cook books.

"Excuse me, Miss Sheridan?" Asked the manager as he made his was over to Donna.

"Yes?" Asked Donna.

"If you'll follow me," He pointed to a room that looked like an office.

"Oh, of course," Donna left with him, but apologized to the women once again before leaving. She stepped into the office. It wasn't much. Just a wooden desk scarred with papers and a few chairs.

"Please, sit down." The man waved his hand at the chair in front of the desk as he sat in the one behind it. Donna did as told and sat down. She was about to pull out her résumé when the manager said something Donna didn't expect, "The job's yours, if you want it."

"What?" Donna was stunned, "No questions? You don't want to look at my résumé? Just one look at me and I have the job?" Donna wasn't sure if it was Tanya's amazing work with her make-up, or this man was a fool.

"Look, I need workers and nobody wants a job selling books. So, unless you want the job-"

"I do…want the job." Donna couldn't believe how easy this was.

"Great, can you start tomorrow? Noon?" The man stood up and Donna copied him.

"Sure." Donna didn't even think whether or not she was busy.

"Even better. I'll see you tomorrow." He held out his hand and Donna shook it. She walked out of the room, her head held high and a big small on her face. It might have not been a big opportunity to others, but Donna was full of excitement. She even did a small victory dance once outside the store, not caring that everyone was staring at her.

Later on that night, once Tanya got back around ten, they celebrated with a bottle of champagne and cheese cake.

***

Donna had been working at the book store for a week now. She's been getting a great pay and loved to work around books. Everything was great, until now. It was around ten when Donna was working at the cash register. She looked up to see who her next customer was and it just happen to be the man from the bar.

"Hello." Donna dropped her head, hoping he wouldn't recognize her, she had an odd feeling about him.

"Hi," Ben handed over the book he wanted to buy, "Have I met you before? I never forget a face."

"I don't think so." Donna took the book and quickly scanned it, "Five pounds please." Donna put the book in a bag.

"Right," Ben took out the money from his pocket and handed it to Donna, "Wait a minute, I remember." Donna cursed herself, "From the bar. About a month ago."

"Oh yeah," Donna wanted him to go away, "Bye."

"Yah, bye." He started to walk away, but quickly asked, "Hey, do you want to grab a coffee sometime? Maybe later today?"

"Today? Can't, I'm meeting a friend later today…and I'm pretty busy this week." Donna hoped that would tell him to leave her alone.

"Ok. I'll see you around then." Donna watched him leave before turning back to work.

An hour later, Donna was on lunch break and decided to check out a new coffee shop down the street. It didn't have much business and had calming music. When Donna stepped inside, the smell of fresh brewed coffee came to her nostrils. She went up to the counter and got a black coffee and sandwich. Once her lunch was ready, Donna turned to find somewhere to sit.

"You have to be joking!" Donna whispered to herself when she saw none other that Ben walk through the door. Donna thought fast and saw, in the corner of the room, the women she bumped into last week. Next thing she knew she was walking over to the women, "Excuse me, I don't know if you remember me. I bumped into you the other day. Anyway, I'm sort of trying to get away from this guy-"

"Say no more, you can sit here." The women had with her a cook book and a small coffee.

"Thank you so much!" Donna sat down and decided to introduce herself, "I'm Donna Sheridan."

"Rosie Martin," Rosie smiled and asked, "So, who's the stalker?"

"Long brown hair, mustache." Donna didn't want to turn around in case he spotted her.

"Oh, I see him and he's coming over her."

"What!" Donna didn't have enough time to think of what to do, because Ben was in front of the two ladies.

"Hi, again." Ben sipped his coffee.

"Hi," Donna looked over at Rosie.

"Look I know you said you were busy this week, but-" Ben started, but was interrupted.

"Oh honey, I wanted to tell you about us redecorating our bedroom." Rosie said to Donna.

"Oh, I see." Ben was turning a crimson red.

"What were you saying?" Asked Donna, trying not to laugh at what Rosie said.

"Nothing." Ben walked away flustered. As soon as Donna saw him leave the store, Donna started cracking up.

"That was brilliant!" Donna laughed, "So, we go from me knocking you over to becoming gay lovers?"

"Looks so, but can I just say, I'm not gay at all. It was the first thing I could think of." Rosie laughed along.

"I'm not gay either." Donna set straight. She noticed the two were getting along and asked, "Are you busy tonight? My roommate and I are going to this new club tonight, she somehow got tickets that are impossible to get, and we have an extra ticket. You wanna go?" Donna hoped she didn't sound too forward.

"I don't know, it would be awkward and I don't even know you."

"Trust me, nobody can feel awkward around Tanya, my roommate." Donna was telling the truth.

"Oh, hell, why not? Rosie laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't believe this is my final chapter! I hate it when a story of mine ends (of for that matter any story) Please tell me what you think about anything in here! And thanks agian DynamoAtHeart for the last name for Rosie.

Chapter 3

"So who is this girl again?" Asked Tanya while putting on a dress in her room.

"For the hundredth time, Rosie Martin!" Donna shouted from the bathroom. She had just put on a short, jet blue dress that Tanya forced her to buy a few days ago. Donna wasn't happy buying it, but now she had to admit it looked great on her. Donna slapped on some make-up and through her hair up in a messy bun.

"How do I look?" Asked Tanya stepping into the bathroom. She spun around and Donna looked her over. She had on a strapless, sequin, and purple dress with a pair of black stockings and five inch purple heels.

"Fabulous!" Donna always thought Tanya looked fabulous.

"As do you," Tanya then asked, "So what are you doing about your shoes?" Tanya ponted down at the black flats on Donna's feet.

"I like them." Tanya sighed and left to her room, only to come back with a pair of yellow pump heels.

"You're joking!" Donna took the shoes and looked them over, "I'll break a leg in these." Tanya gave Donna a look and in less than five minutes, Donna had the shoes on.

"See, much better." Tanya said while spraying her hair up. The door bell rang and Donna wobbled over to the door, she was slowly getting the hang of wearing the shoes.

"Perfect timing!" Donna said as she opened the door to find Rosie. She had on a zebra dress with sleeves ending at her shoulders and a pair of white high heels. Her hair was spiked and she had on glasses with thick, red frames.

"I thought I was running late," Rosie stepped inside.

"Is someone here?" Tanya asked as she came out of the bathroom. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Rosie, meet Tanya Thorpe." Said Donna.

"Hi!" Tanya came over to Rosie and shook her hand.

"Hi, thanks for inviting me." Rosie smiled.

"Well, I had to invite my closest friend's girlfriend along." Tanya laughed.

"Sorry, I had to tell her." Donna admitted.

"It's fine, I'm just surprised it worked." Rosie laughed too.

"Crap!" Tanya looked at the clock, "We have to go!" They all grabbed a cab and made it just in time to get into the bar. The place was filled with smoke, loud music, people dancing, drinks going around, and a small stage where a singer and band were playing.

"The _Dynamite_? Why name a bar that? It sounds so corny." Donna told her friends, but she wasn't sure they could hear her over the load music.

"I know, but apparently it's the best place in town!" Tanya looked around for the bar.

"By the way, how did you get tickets?" Asked Rosie, she noticed that there were about fifty people wanting to get in outside.

"Let's just say I gave a friend a nightcap." Tanya winked, "Oh good, a bar!" Tanya went over to the huge bar she found.

"She does things like that," Donna explained to Rosie's shocked look. They followed behind Tanya. All three of them took a seat and Tanya ordered a round of drinks. The music stopped and everyone looked at a man on the stage.

"Guys and Gals, welcome to the _Dynamite_!" The man was dressed in a swquin disco suit and his voice wasn't exactly very masculine, "As you know, today's Friday and every Friday at the _Dynamite_ is karaoke night! So who wants to be the first to sing ever at the _Dynamite_?" Nobody in the crowd raised their hand or seemed at all excited by a karaoke night.

"It's Rick," Tanya pointed to a man at the other side of the bar, "He's the one that got me the tickets!" Tanya stood up and waved her hand over to Rick. A spot light fell on Tanya.

"Thanks for volunteering! Now come on up here and let's see what you've got!" The announcer shouted over to Tanya.

"Is he talking to me?" Tanya asked Rosie and Donna. They only shook their heads yes, "Damn." Tanya was about to yell no when Donna pushed her to go up to the stage. Tanya wasn't stupid and grabbed onto Donna's arm forcing her to come too. Donna didn't expect that and grabbed onto Rosie's arm. Soon, the three of them were tumbling onto the stage.

"Looks like we get to hear from all three of you ladies!" The announcer handed Tanya his microphone and another man brought over two more for Rosie and Donna, "What song?" Asked the announcer to the three.

"Umm…'_Super Trouper'_ anyone?" Donna shrugged her shoulders. It was the first song that she could think of.

"Sure." They both said simultaneously.

"Great!" The announcer left and soon the song started. All three were nervous, but soon their nerves left as they started singing the lyrics and realizing they all could sing. It felt almost natural to them; singing together. The crowd must have found them great, because everyone started dancing and singing along.

Once the song had finished, everyone cheered and Tanya was the first to make a bow. Donna only smiled and Rosie giggled as she bowed with Tanya. They walked off the stage and handed the microphones to someone that worked there.

"That was fantastic!" Tanya admitted. She saw their drinks at the bar and took a huge gulp from the one.

"I know!" Donna jumped up and down like a little girl, "I never had so much fun in my life!" Donna didn't expect to have such a great time.

"I can't believe I didn't faint!" Rosie laughed.

"I think I can go up there and sing all night!" Tanya admitted.

"Me to! It's always been a small dream of mine to be in a band." Donna then added, "But I know that'll never happen." Donna knew she was a big daydreamer.

"I like that idea." Tanya's eyes grew big at that moment and she told the others, "We could start a band!"

"What? Us?" Rosie didn't know Tanya very long, but she thought the women lost her mind, "Have you ever heard of an all girl band?"

"Well, why not?" Asked Tanya, "I like the idea. The first girl power band!"

"Look, I'm sorry I brought it up," Donna grabbed her drink, "It's nothing but a silly dream, it'll never happen."

"Don't be sorry. Actually, it's a good idea, just that it's never been done before." Rosie would have loved to be in a band.

"Then a toast," Tanya lifted her glass and the others copied, wondering what they were toasting too, "to big dreams and impossible wishes coming true." Tanya scarfed down her drink.

"I'll toast to that." Rosie said and took a sip.

"Alright, cheers!" Donna took a gulp of her drink. She looked at her two friends and saw how much fun they were having together, then slipped out, "You know, I think we're going to have a fantastic and long friendship."

The rest of the night went by fast. The girls danced until they couldn't walk and even then they stayed up all night eating popcorn, drinking wine, watching old movies, and chatting about thier impossible dreams. Donna always thought that when she came to London, she'd be having the time of her life; become a wealthy women, live in a mansion, going to fancy parties, and traveled somewhere different every weekend. That was before tonight.

Donna realized she was living large. Not by fancy mansions or having lots of money, but too friends that would watch black and white movies with her and have popcorn fights while sharing crazy dreams about the future.

The End

(Too corny? Please tell me if you thought it was any good or not)


End file.
